


Something's Up

by Kai517_TeenWriter



Series: The Inescapable Trilogy [4]
Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Announcements, Co-Ladies-In-Waiting, Deleted Scenes, F/M, One Shot, family & friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai517_TeenWriter/pseuds/Kai517_TeenWriter
Summary: When they catch wind of something being amiss with Varian and Cass, Craig and Jonah have to ask.





	Something's Up

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my phone notes for the better part of a year. Set between the prologue and chapter one of "Capable."

"Seriously, you two," Jonah said suddenly, "something's up with you guys, something you're hiding from Craig and I."

Varian began shaking his head, but Cassandra shot him a dirty look, effectively keeping him-- or anyone else, for that matter-- from saying or doing anything to stop her from speaking. All attention was on Cass now.

"You're right," she admitted softly, taking a seat and motioning for everyone to do the same, "something  _is_ going on. Something big... Something  _exciting_."

Varian grinned at Cass, taking her hand in his. Craig exchanged a glance with Jonah, who simply shrugged.

"Okay..." Craig said slowly, "what  _is_ it?"

"We want to be excited for you, too," Jonah added, "so... Please, just tell us."

Cass chuckled a little, focusing her gaze on Varian's fingers, entwined with hers. Her hands and fingers, so pale and delicate-looking, yet strong. His, so thin and nimble. Together, stronger than expected. Together, more than she had ever imagined possible.

Glancing up at her husband, she murmured, "would you like to do the honors, Varian?"

He grinned at her. "Of course, milady."

"Okay, okay, you two," Craig cut in, "let's table the palaver and get back to business."

Varian flushed a little, reaching to rub at the back of his neck before speaking again. "I'm--  _we're--_ proud to announce that, two years after it's restoration... The kingdom of Old Corona will be welcoming its first prince or princess in over a century."

Cassandra smirked at her husband.  _Seriously, we're telling our friends that we're having a baby, and that's how you tell them?!_

Varian raised his eyebrows inquisitively.  _Like you wouldn't have done the same!_

_I wouldn't have!_

Craig rolled his eyes as Jonah cleared his throat impatiently. They were both used to Cass and Varian having silent conversations, though it really bothered the young guards. (It was kind of easy to retaliate, though: Craig and Jonah had the kind of friendship where they could simply  _sense_ an attitude change in the other).

After another minute-- and another clearing of Jonah's throat-- Cassandra emerged from the little imaginary world that she shared with Varian. Soon after she came back into reality, Varian joined her.

Craig exchanged another glance with Jonah, smirking, before addressing the young king and queen. "Congratulations, you two. How exciting! A baby..."

Cass smiled at him. "Thank you, Craig."

"I'm happy for you guys, too," Jonah cut in, hoping not to be ignored, "a prince or princess for Old Corona. A son or daughter for you... That's great news."

Cassandra smiled as she looked at the three people in the room with her: her husband and two of their closest friends. People who she knew would be there for her, people who'd protect her-- and, now, her child-- no matter what. Even if she wasn't a queen, even if her kid wasn't a future prince or princess. She knew somehow that these three men surrounding her would always have her back. And that thought, as always, gave her great comfort.


End file.
